


In Her Presence Humble

by ZeldaByrdeBishop



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaByrdeBishop/pseuds/ZeldaByrdeBishop
Summary: An infant Sabrina's name is signed in the Book of the Beast, but not without a fight.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	In Her Presence Humble

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the storyline of "A Witch By Another Name" - therefore Zelda Spellman had engaged in a short relationship with Dorothea Putnam that ended with the death of Dorothea Putnam. This relationship was unknown to all but the two women involved. 
> 
> TW: depiction of domestic violence. 
> 
> (I also spent like 2 seconds editing this. It is what it is for now! I hope y'all enjoy anyways!)

Zelda hugged her coat close to her body as she walked with her brother Edward and his infant daughter Sabrina into the middle of the Greendale woods, “Edward. What on Satan’s green earth has possessed you to bring us out here at this godly hour?”

Her brother seemed unsteady as he carried Sabrina, holding the babe close to his chest to protect her from the chilling early November air. “You’ll see…”

It was only a few moments more until they arrived at what Edward’s body language signaled was their destination - the clearing the coven used for sacrifice and ritualistic practices. “Keep in mind you  _ woke _ me from a lovely dream to come out here. You’re on thin ice, Edward,” the witch scolded, looking around the clearing as she placed her hands in her large black fur coat’s pockets. It seemed they were alone. 

Zelda turned her attention back to her brother who was placing Sabrina onto the stone sacrificial table and conjured a book. The witch rushed over, placing a hand on the babe’s stomach. “Edward!”

“It has to be done Zelda.”

“What has to be done?! Sacrificing your daughter!?” Quickly, the witch removed Sabrina from the slab of rock and held the now crying child close. 

“Zelda, put her back! I have to sign her name in the Book of the Beast. I needed you as a witness,” her brother pleaded, his eyes torn as he looked between her and Sabrina. 

The witch’s jaw dropped, stunned. 

“Zee.”

“Not until you explain why!” She protested, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, Edward. THIS is lunacy! There’s no reason a witch should have to be processed before her time! She should have a  _ choice _ .”

Edward’s eyes looked down at the book, his jaw setting as he pulled out a quill. “A good father would have given her a choice, but Sabrina was born to a foolish father……..Remember when I divulged to you that… in order to marry Diana, I had to strike a deal with the Dark Lord.”

Zelda could feel the breath leave her lungs and she stroked the child's soft head in an attempt to quiet her cries, “....Edward.”

Her brother looked back up at her, tears in his eyes, “I was  _ weak _ , Zelda…..I just loved her so much and now our daughter has to pay my price. I tried to alter the deal, but the Dark Lord refused!”

Zelda’s jaw clenched as she carefully set her niece back onto the stone, looking down at her small sniffling face. She gently stroked away the girls remaining cherry sized tears, looking into her big watery eyes. This all made sense. She was enraged for Sabrina, but more selfishly for herself. Edward had a tool to bargain with that she had not had access to. Children. The Dark Lord never would have granted her and Dorothea the same privileges because they never would have had something to bargain with, no heirs to their name, no estates of value they owned, no significant magical abilities or properties, but Edward had all of those things and of all of those things he could have bargained with….he chose his daughter. 

“You know the Dark Lord. He will only use her,” she scolded, her voice thin and hard. 

Her brother nodded and held the child’s hand. “I know that now…. I wasn’t thinking at the time…”

“Clearly not.”

“Ze-”

“You tote -” she silenced, holding up her hand, “That you value witch’s rights….that you value a witch’s right to choose her destiny, whether it be the magic she studies...or whom she chooses to marry. And here you stand, to prick your daughter’s finger and sign her name away!”

“I know...and I know you’re angry with me and you have every right to be-”

“I’m not angry, Edward. I’m infuriated!”

“I KNOW, but I  _ don’t have a choice anymore _ or he will KILL Diana,” Edward pleaded, his face screwed in pain as tears fell from his eyes, “Please, Zelda! Witness me. I can’t lose Diana.”

She scowled deeply, but her heart softened. As much as she wished she didn’t, she understood her brother’s torn heart. It had been centuries and even today, if the Devil offered her a deal to bring Dorothea back, she would likely take it. She was angry, but she understood and took in a deep breath, stepping forward to take Sabrina’s small hand. 

“Thank you….” Edward breathed, wiping away tears.”

“Let’s just..get this over with. She will choose the Path of Night regardless, so..it isn’t much of a loss.”

He nodded and hesitated, the sharp quill poised over Sabrina’s tiny finger. 

“She’ll hardly feel it. Just do it quickly.”

But he stayed frozen, looking into the eyes of his three day old daughter. He’d been her father for three days and he’d already failed to protect her. He was no better than his own father, who hadn’t moved an inch to protect his daughters. The image of a sword going into his sister by his father’s hand, the sickening thud when she hit the ground - her eyes glassy as Hilda screamed for her big sister. Thank Satan for the Cain Pit. He had no idea what the Dark Lord would have in store for his Sabrina and yet he promised her away. 

Suddenly the quill was gone from his hand and Zelda muttered, “For Satan’s sake.” 

He watched his younger sister gently prick his daughter’s finger and look down at the crying baby, gently rubbing her chest, “Remember Sabrina, if you need a job done - ask for a witch,” and with that she moved to the Book of the Beast, setting the tip of the quill to the parchment and carefully signed Sabrina’s name in the book and dated it. 

The surge of magic was potent in their air and Edward shuddered, “Thank you…”

Zelda whisked away the book and quill, returning them to their rightful places. “Get Sabrina home. She’s cold.”

Edward nodded, scooping up his daughter, holding her close, his hand on the back of her small head as she cried into his chest. His sister turning to walk away. “Zelda..”

The witch stopped and slowly turned back to face him.

“.....I-”

“You’re not a bad father, Edward,” his sister said softly. “This was a mistake, but you will make many. We will protect her. I promise you, under our watch Sabrina will be safe.”

He nodded and bowed his head to her before turning away to take his daughter home. Zelda was right. They would be here to protect her. He would strive to do better by his little girl. Everyday he would do better and he would start by finishing his manifesto. 


End file.
